Love Is All Around
by Leopardstorm
Summary: This is another romance one-shot collection. No Flames. I do do requests, and don't forget to review! T for safety
1. JayxCinder

**Okay, my new series of one-shots of our favourite couples!**

**Please review! I am not competing against other authors, nor do I want to hog the limelight (although that would be nice). I just want people to read my one-shots! :P**

**Flareon – I know you started the craze, I just hope you don't think I am trying to take all your readers…. :(**

**Requests are always welcome…I will do anything you ask me to, even if I don't particularly like it…**

**Here we go, starting with JayxCinder…**

**JayxCinder – Blind**

Love had occurred to me when I was alone, but I knew I could never follow the path of my mother, and many other ThunderClan medicine cats by taking a mate. What ThunderClan needed was a medicine cat they could rely on, not somebody who was going to run away with another cat at the first chance.

Yes, I had feelings for cats, but I never tried to even attempt following them, for I knew what trouble I would get into. I had also noticed cats 'padding' after me; Poppyfrost in particular when we were still apprentices. I have my standards, and her drooling over me like that is not the sort of cat that I would even think about being mates with!

Then I noticed Willowshine. She was a medicine cat too, for StarClan's sake! How could she even think of that? She always finds excuses to sit next to me at the Moonpool, and always insists on talking to me on the way there and the way back.

It was still bugging me, so I decided to take a walk and collect some herbs on the way. I was still out of chervil and my marigold and borage stores were very low. Juniper was also on the list. I made my way to the lake, where I would find some chervil and some of the juniper. It certainly was blustery! I felt the wind trying to drag me off course, and towards the lake. I pushed against the gale, but suddenly a huge gust knocked me off my paws, and sliding down the hill and into the lake.

Having taught Cinderheart how to swim to strengthen my leg, I could've swum back to the shore, if I knew where the shore was. The lake was too choppy to try and kick my legs to get back to dry land as I was being dragged into the middle of the lake (I could feel it get deeper and deeper) where I would most certainly drown. _I'm too young to die_ I thought in desperation.

I could feel my eyes starting to close and I squinted them to keep them open.

Suddenly, I heard some sort of splashing noise and some cat's breathing. I felt the cat grab me by the scruff of my neck and they pulled me all the way back to the shore. I heaved as I fought for air, my saviour licking me the wrong way to warm me up. Just then, I scented them…it was Willowshine!

"What are you doing here?" I asked stupidly as I noticed who the cat was.

"Mating with a Twoleg nest. What do you think I'm doing here?!" she growled in frustration.

"But why? Why did you save me?" I knew the answer before I had finished asking the question.

"Well…Jayfeather….um…I really don't know how to say this but….I think I am in love with you…" she spluttered.

I thought I had a comeback for this, but I didn't. I didn't speak for a moment. I could sense her anticipation as she waited for my answer.

I took a deep breath, "Willowshine, you know this is wrong. We are both medicine cats, and we can't ever be mates. I'm sorry."

"But…but…but…I love you! I can't live without you!" she wailed. Despite how annoying she was, I felt quite sorry for her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't love you…" I said quietly, hanging my head in embarrassment. Suddenly, I felt a sharp kick in the side and I felt myself rolling down the hill and back into the lake, the cold water lapping at my fur.

Willowshine ran away, as far as I could tell, as her wails got further and further away. I was back in the lake, and with nobody to fish me out, I was done for. I felt myself slip away back into the middle of the lake, as the water got deeper. I braced myself as I started to bob up and down in the water.

"Jayfeather!"

My head whipped around to see where the call came from, but it took up too much energy and I had to be limp again. I heard more splashing and the water being displaced by this other cat. I felt a grip on the scruff and was again pull back to dry land. _Who had saved me this time?_ I took a sniff after I vomited some of the water. It was Cinderheart.

"Cinderheart…?" I croaked.

"Oh, thank StarClan you're alive!" Cinderheart licked my face in relief. It surprised me, but I strangely liked it.

"Yes…Cinderheart….thank you…" I heaved weakly as she kept on warming me up. It felt nice and soothing on my cold fur, and I didn't really want to stop. After a little while, I was warm again, and Cinderheart had caught me a mouse. I gulped down the prey and led down.

"Um…Jayfeather…can I tell you something?" Cinderheart sounded embarrassed. _Did she like me?_

I hope she did. Her contagious laugh, her never-ending happiness, her sense of fun…I really loved those things about her, and- woh, woh, woh! I am a medicine cat. I am not allowed to love!

"Yes…" I replied in an embarrassing monotone.

"I…I…I…I think I like you…a lot…" she mumbled. _She liked me!?_ _She did?! That's great…but I can't love her back…_ "You don't have to love me back…I know you couldn't anyway…"

She turned away, but I grabbed her leg. "No," I called. She turned back; I felt it in her legs. "I like you too," I whispered lightly. We touched noses delicately as she helped me up gently. I guess the herbs can wait till later…

**How was that? I didn't writing romance till now! Don't forget to do requests!**

**Please Review!**

**From Leopardstorm**


	2. FirexCinder

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed my first proper crack at romance. If you are not used to my stories, then you should know that I respond to every review I get!**

**Dude1094: Willowshine is, in my opinion, the most annoying cat on the face of the planet (apart from Berrystumpytail).**

**Marshpelt: Thank you so much!**

**Dawnfire: LOTS AND LOTS OF CAPITALS!! :P**

**Ravendance and thundercat: They are on my list!**

**As requested by Dude1094, we have CinderxFire!! :P**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**CinderxFire – The Monster inside Me**

I sighed. Again. All I seem to do these days is sigh. My life has been ruined by the monster that struck me on the Twoleg monstrosity that is the Thunderpath. Why did I have to do my own thing and ignore Fireheart? Fireheart… Oh my sweet mentor who always tries to do right. He may be a former kittypet, but he was just…perfect.

I think…no…I can't have feelings for him. Sure, he's my friend, but who ever heard of a mentor being mates with an apprentice? But he's funny, he's really athletic, always does good no matter what he does, and is the loyalist cat I know. Not even Tigerclaw is that loyal!

"Cinderpaw!" Yellowfang, the ThunderClan medicine cat called me from the back of her den. I limped over to her, my hind leg brushing along lamely as I struggled to move. She wanted me to become her apprentice; she was getting rather old, and she felt that I would be the best cat to succeed her.

I wasn't so sure. What about me and Fireheart? If I was a medicine cat, it would squash any chances of us being together. Anyway, what did I know about herbs that was actually going to benefit the Clan?

I was watching Fireheart talking to Sandstorm. Sure, he visits me nearly every day to see if I'm better, but he seems to spend every other waking moment with Sandstorm. It's obvious that she likes him; you can just see her eyes when they spend time together.

I imagined me talking to Fireheart and Sandstorm with the cripple, his perfectly groomed fur whisking the leaf-bare breeze. Time passed in my mind's eye as I was led down in the nursery, two beautiful she-kits suckling from me, Fireheart, or was he Firestar – he looked like a leader – gazing at us proudly from beside me. Then another flash and I am walking alongside Firestar with skinny and traumatizing bodies into unfamiliar territory, my daughter following the love of her life, a big brown tabby, who strangely looked like Tigerclaw into new ground. Another flash and we around a huge body of water with all different kinds of territory around us. Finally, one more slightly slower flash as I lay, dying next to Firestar as we spent our last breaths together.

I drifted back to the real world, my reverie being broken by a strange whispering in my ear.

"Don't be upset," the voice said. "StarClan did not plan for you to be hit by the monster. Your new destiny is to be a medicine cat, and make Fireheart proud."

"But what about-"

"Shhh," the voice silenced me. "Just let the past go and embrace the future. You will be remembered as a legend in ThunderClan!"

So I really do have a purpose! The monster inside calmed down, still roaring in sadness but not as loudly and as poignantly as before. I could still fulfil my dream – to serve the Clan the best way I can.

"Cinderpelt are you going to help me pick juniper or are you going to just stand like a quarter-wit with no sense of movement!"

"Coming, Yellowfang…"

**What did you think? Please give in more requests, but I will be doing IcexLion and FrostxLionheart next!**

**Peace out!**

**Leopardstorm**


	3. IcexLion

**Hi again…third one-shot time! :P**

**This is been requested by thundercat29r, LionxIce! I hope you will enjoy it! **

**After this expect to have:**

**LionheartxFrostfur (requested by ravendance)**

**HazelxLionblaze (requested by Moonstreak1)**

**SquirrelflightxBrambleclaw (requested by…me!)**

**I don't mind crack pairings too! :P**

**Review responses:**

**Wildfire of WindClan: I am afraid I just don't like Willowshine! She makes me sick…and JayxWillow even sicker…**

**On with the story!**

**LionxIce – Walking on Thin Ice…**

His eyes…those captivating eyes.

That pelt…that eye-catching pelt.

His legs…those muscular, powerful limbs

He makes me go insane. Lionblaze. Even the name makes my heart tingle! I wonder if he likes me though.

We were always playing as kits, tumbling around despite my puny size then. After that, got apprenticed and taught me everything that Ashfur had taught him. But when I got apprenticed, he went away to the mountains. I didn't see him much. I felt like a little hole inside cried out for his soft pelt next to me.

Then he came back, as a different Lionpaw. More confident, more focused but less friendly. It was like he didn't have enough time for silly little apprentices anymore; he was a warrior. It felt like he was trying to outdo Berrynose as the most arrogant cat in the Clan competition. Why?

Then, the Gathering, the one where Squirrelflight's secret was revealed. Everyone treated Lionblaze and his brother Jayfeather differently after that, but my feelings never changed. In fact, I think they deepened.

I knew it. I loved him. I knew I did. Just how could I tell him if he didn't want to talk to me in the first place? Yeah, I am now a warrior, with a great warrior name, but Lionblaze still doesn't talk to me!

Therefore, it came as a big shock to me when Lionblaze came up to me and said, "Icecloud, can…I…um…talk to you…for a second…?"

"Sure," I mewed calmly, inwardly chuckling at his verbal clumsiness.

"First of all, I'd like to say…sorry, for ignoring you these past few moons. I lost a good friend…I just hope that you will forgive me so we can be friends again…" he looked down at his paws, but held his tail out in apology.

That was it? I knew I shouldn't have got my hopes up…at least it gives me a bit more of an advantage to get him to notice me.

"Friends!" I intertwined my tail with his. His eyes suddenly flashed, but I couldn't read what they meant.

I started to walk away, but Lionblaze called me back.

"Yes?" I looked at him squarely.

"I…want to share a secret with you…" he looked thoroughly embarrassed. "Friends share secrets, and I know I can trust you with it…"

"Mmmm…"

"I think…I'm in love," he said simply. My heart sunk to the floor. That was it. It was all over.

"Cinderheart?" I spat out. He seemed to be with Cinderheart all the time, spending every waking moment with her, strangely, much to Jayfeather's annoyance…

His eyes diluted a little. "No," he mewed slowly. "Someone with white fur, and a cute voice…"

Whitewing? Birchfall would _not_ be happy with _that_! I genuinely didn't know who it was!

"You!" Lionblaze shouted out and immediately clamped his mouth shut.

Me? After all this time, he really does love me?! My heart did half-pike somersaults inside me. But something held me back.

"Can I trust you?" I blurted out. "Didn't you once love Heathertail, when you were apprentices?"

He actually looked rather hurt, but replied, "Of course, Icecloud. That was apprentice love, not real love. I now know what true love really is…" he touched noses delicately with me as he gestured to take a walk. This will be the best steps I ever took.

**What do you think? I hate Icecloud and Lionblaze together, I prefer HeatherxLion myself, but you asked for it, you got it.**

**Please keep requesting, it keeps me on my paws!**

**Next update will be FrostfurxLionheart!**

**Peace out from…**

**LEOPARDSTORM!! :P**


End file.
